Love Me Back
by lulzgurl
Summary: (Plot set after Pitch Perfect 1) Jesse leaves Beca for Aubrey, but Beca wants him back. Beca and Chloe make a plan to try and get Jesse jealous so that he'll want Beca back, but will the plan backfire? Will Beca and Chloe fall in love in the process, or will their plan work to get Jesse and Beca back together? (BECHLOE)


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pitch Perfect or the characters.

SUMMARY: Jesse leaves Beca for Aubrey, leaving her heartbroken. Beca and Chloe make a plan and try to make Jesse jealous and win him back. Will those fake kisses cause real feelings?

Chapter One

"No Aubrey I do not look like her," I said.

"Yes you do oh my god, other people think so too so.." Aubrey replied over the phone.

"Whoever Brittany Snow or whatever her name is, well I don't look like her." I told Aubrey who was on speaker as I looked at a picture of Brittany Snow on Google.

"Oh my god you're blind, Chloe," Aubrey said, annoyed. I could already tell she was rolling her eyes even though I couldn't even see her through the phone. "Well whatever, I have good news."

Suddenly, I heard a knock on a door. Why would anyone be at my door so late at night?

"Hold on Aubrey, I'll call you back," I said, hanging up.

I walked over to the door and opened it, and faster than the speed of light, two arms were around my neck. Even though I couldn't see her face, I knew it was her, I knew it was Beca because I could recognize her perfume.

The warmth we shared felt so good, it felt so satisfying I just wish we could stay like this forever. Forever huh?

She continued sobbing and after a while she finally stopped and we pulled away. My hand trailed down her arm to meet her soft hand, and we just stared at each other's eyes for a moment.

"What happened?" I softly asked, raising my hand up to her face to gently wipe the tears streaming down her face, but she just turned away.

Maybe she wasn't ready to say, but I figured I would give her some time. But this wasn't her. She's never like this, she's Beca, the one who really gave no fucks, the girl who didn't let anything get in her way, but seeing her like this meant that something horrible must have happened.

I locked my hand with hers and led her to my bed, and she still wasn't speaking. We decided to just lay down in silence because with us, it wasn't awkward. It's been three years since I started college and we met and it was such an amazing friendship. She was amazing actually. We felt like we could tell each other everything. I mean she was always there for me during every single one of my fallouts and seeing her like this just made me want to cry.

After she must've regained herself she spoke up, "Jesse.."

I quickly locked my fingers into hers, caressing her hand with my hand slowly. I knew this was hard for her to say because I knew exactly what she was going to say. She and Jesse have been dating for two years now and they were pretty serious about their relationship.

"He left me.. For Aubrey.." Beca continued, choking a little bit. Her sniffles slowly came back, so I hugged her as tight as I could. I was shocked. I'm pretty sure Beca and Jesse were head over heels in love with each other, but I guess something happened. And what the hell? Aubrey never told me this, she never told me she and Jesse had a thing, but there's one thing right now that I need to focus on. Beca.

I have never seem her so broken before and I'm really worried that she might be like this without him.

"Shhh, it's okay," I said, rubbing her back while holding her tightly. The way she was holding me.. it was like she was holding on like she was going to be gone the next minute.

...

Beca POV

When I thought I found the one, well.. he left me. All those memories, thrown away. Just for Aubrey? That's bullshit and Aubrey's my friend anyway? Why would he do this to me? Did I do something wrong? God, I can't even process all of this.

"Shhh, it's okay," she said, embracing me into a hug. It felt so good, and I've never felt so good in so long being in someone's arms to comfort me. And I realized how glad I was to have a friend like her. I don't know why, but she just makes me so happy, like, intensely happy.

Those arms felt so good and her smell intoxicated me and I don't think I would ever want to let go. We just stay like that for a few minutes as I tried to control the sobs that started to slowly come back. Somehow, being in her arms just lit me up. It's like she stroke a match in my soul and lit me up, giving me warmth and comfort.

We pulled away and just lay down on the bed facing the roof.

"I think it was pretty stupid for him to let you go," Chloe quietly said, turning to face me by leaning on her side.

I changed my position so I faced her too and our faces were close together.

"I mean," Chloe continued, "why would anyone leave a girl like you. Beautiful, talented, charmimg. You're perfect Beca." She looked right into my eyes and I got lost in hers, taking a moment to admire her bright ocean eyes that put the stars to shame.

I couldn't help but smile at her words. Maybe I can forget about him. Maybe I will, but I know for sure it will take some time.

...

Chloe POV

I woke up to the stupid sound of my alarm. It was time to wake up for another rehearsal for the upcoming performance the Barden Bellas were going to do for the president of the United States. I knew it was really important, but sleep was important too. I looked over to my side and saw brown hair spread all over the pillow sheet, and I started to recall last night's events. Oh right, I was trying to comfort Beca because of the breakup. She probably felt terrible and she will when she wakes up, but we couldn't miss another rehearsal, I mean we both already got in trouble once for skipping practice and Aubrey basically lost her mind. Vomit. More vomit. It was pretty terrible, but I already got used to it because she vomits at least twice a day ever since we became friends.

After a few minutes of staring at the ceiling, I could hear Beca slowly wake up, opening her eyes, observing her surroundings.

...

3RD PERSON POV

"Good morning," Chloe greeted Beca, flashing a smile at her. Beca, who was still very groggy just stared at Chloe and wondered why she was there, but all of last night came back to her, and a sudden frown fell on her face.

"What's wrong?" Chloe asked Beca.

Beca looked down, and she didn't want to admit this but she told Chloe anyway. "I miss him," Beca said, looking down.

She didn't want to be like this, she hated when people saw this side of her. She was usually the girl that had her shit together, gave no fucks about what anyone thought, but at this moment, she felt weak, she felt vulnerable.

"Fuck him," Chloe said, pissed. She couldn't believe Jesse left Beca, one of her best friends, for another one of her best friends. She knew since the beginning that there was something bad about him; she just sensed something.

"But I love him and I don't think anything will change that," Beca said, weakly. She didn't want it to be true. She wished she was lying, but it was pretty damn hopeless. She was in love with a boy and he left her for one of her best friends, yet she still loved him. "Help me get him back, please," Beca hesitantly begged.

"Why would you want him back? He fucking left you," Chloe almost yelled. She was just really pissed at Jesse, in fact, she made a mental note to talk to him later and teach him a lesson.

"It's not that easy," Beca yelled back.

"Whatever, we don't have time for this. We need to go to practice. We're already late anyway," Chloe calmly said, getting up from her bed, getting ready to go get changed.

"Chloe,"

"Yes?"

"Thanks," Beca sheepishly said.

"For what?" Chloe replied while rummaging through her dresser for something to wear.

"Being here, with me," Beca explained.

"That's what friends are for," Chloe looked at Beca and winked. Friends. She quickly turned around and pretended to find something to wear to hide the deep shade of red on her face.

"Well I'm going to go back to my room to go get changed," Beca announced, getting up from the bed.

"Alright," Chloe said, giving Beca a quick hug and a wink.

"I'll meet you at the rehearsal," Beca stated, leaving the room after gathering her belongings. She only just really wanted to leave before Aubrey came back, or else that would've been a nightmare.

...

The Bellas had just finished rehearsing for the big performance they had to do for the president. It was a big deal for them, well because it was the president, duh. But of course they had to go against other A Capella teams like The Trebblemakers, which was basically their rival, but not anymore since Aubrey was dating Jesse. Being the team captain has its perks.

Beca and Chloe were discussing some things about props, dance moves, and other things about the upcoming competition as they were walking down the hall. Something caught Beca's eye though. On the other side of the hall, she saw Jesse, who was not alone. Right next to him was a tall beautiful.. Aubrey.

Beca gulped really hard and looked down at the floor, and Chloe must have noticed because Beca suddenly became tense.

"What's wrong?" Chloe quietly asked in a concerned manner. She scanned the hall and figured out what Beca was probably thinking about. Walking the opposite direction of them was Jesse and Aubrey. Their hands were together, they were smiling and they just looked so happy. Did he even really love Beca? You know what, she doesn't deserve this. She doesn't deserve feeling like shit because of what Jesse did. And who knows? He might do the same thing to Aubrey. So much for the "No Dating Treblemaker Rule" being broken. The hallway was crowded but all Beca saw was him and everyone else was practically invisible.

She finally decided to look up and noticed that the couple was going closer and closer to them. As if Chloe could read her mind, she had an idea. Suddenly, Chloe slipped her hand into Beca's and locked their fingers together. Chloe leaned closed to Beca and swayed her body towards her.

Beca looked at her confused, but Chloe just winked at her and whispered, "Just go with it."

Beca and Chloe both noticed that they got Jesse's attention and that Jesse was eyeing them up and down, seeing that they were holding hands and were acting like a couple. He had a confused face going on and he had no idea how much Chloe wanted to slap him at that moment. He kept staring at the two girls, who avoided his gaze, but still managed to see his expressions.

All of a sudden, Chloe stopped in the middle of the hallway, quickly leaned in and connected her lips to the brunettes, and just as she had hoped, everyone was looking at them. Especially the one she wanted see the most. Jesse.

A/N: There u go guyss chapter one. Hope you guys liked it & don't forget to leave a review. Also suggestions maybe ;) ! I'll try to update asap but only if u guys liked it.. Thanks for reading !


End file.
